Discords Tyranny
by GothicPegasister
Summary: Rated T/M for death, suicides, and gore. Discord has taken all of Equestria into his hands (well, claw and paw). Will a certain unicorn named Minty be able to save Equestria from becoming desolate? Or will she fall victim to his perilous deeds? I do not own anything of My Little Pony. I am 99.9% sure Minty is a character by me, but if not, I don t own her either.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

See, what I didn`t understand was his motive. I mean, everypony should have a motive to do their actions. But... then again, he is only, like, ½ of a pony? Ugh, I guess his name lives up to his actions AND his looks.

Discord has had chaos magic since, like... forever! But he never used it like he is now until he was cracked out of that stupid stone fixture that kept him out of our way. Everypony knew that Ponyville wasn`t ready for an attack, and so did he.

He was invited to Fluttershy`s house before this started. Fluttershy... let`s just say... she didn`t make it out.

Then, when charged for murder, he went to "visit" Princess Celestia and Luna. *sigh*.

More than half of the "Mane 6" was found dead in their homes, Applejack in Sweet Apple Acres, Pinkie in Sugarcube Corner, Fluttershy in her cottage by the Everfree Forest, Rarity in the Carousel Boutique... it was a nightmare for Twilight and Rainbow. Only the elements of harmony could stop Discord, and with 4 out of the 6 dead, that is out of the question. I mean... remember when Twilight told Spike to be Rainbow Dash because she lost her element of loyalty when their personas got switched?

Speaking of Spike, he ended up committing suicide after Rarity died. There is no telling whether Ponyville, Canterlot, Cloudsdale, the Crystal Empire, the Everfree Forest, Rainbow Falls, or ANY of Equestria surviving Discord`s reign of chaos.

I mean... how could they? Discord is now an unstoppable force. He uses his surroundings to his advantage because he created it with his magic! He says he pleads innocent, but with a smirk! Applejack (with her element of honesty) called him out on it... and that is when he showed up and started killing ALL of the Mane 6.

Oh, where are my manners? Hello, I am a mare named Minty. I have a light green mane and tail and a white body, and my cutie mark is a peppermint (the red and white ones that are in a pinwheel sort of shape).

I have been living alone for about three months, ever since my mom died. Thankfully, I have learned to cope with the loss, so it doesn`t affect me as much.

But every morning Discord checks our houses and makes sure anything that we can use against him doesn`t exist. He also takes what he wants. I managed to escape my house before he destroyed it and all I have now is this diary and a pen. I use my horn to write because I was the luckiest unicorn – I didn`t get my magic taken away.

I am seen as useless to Discord. I mean, I am short, hardly able to use my magic AT ALL. But little does he know he is in for SUCH huge surprise.

Alright, well, it seems that Discord`s Tyranny is a pretty good one so far! This is probably going to be a short one, I have no clue at all, haha! But do you guys like the unicorn Minty? I just wanted a unicorn named that, haha! This is just a side story for when I am on writer`s block for "I Just Don`t Know What Went Wrong", so sorry if I don`t usually update it. Thank you for reading!

-Mikayla (Gothic Pegasister)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

(This isn`t a diary entry, BTW)

"So..." Twilight started as I walked into Fluttershy`s cottage, "I guess it is just you and me." She frowned and pointed with her hoof to my horn, which made me feel EXTREMELY guilty.

Once Discord had overthrown the Princesses of Canterlot, he remembered of the Mane 6`s powers. And with Twilight being an alicorn?! He would never allow that plus the Elements of Harmony!

So he took away Flutter, Rainbow, and Twilight`s wings, and Rarity and Twilight`s horns. He also destroyed the Elements before they could use them.

"I think I will become a madpony if this goes on any longer, Twi," I said through clenched teeth. "Is he immortal or can we kill him?!"

"Whoa," Twilight said calmly, although everyone knew she was about to snap. "You and I both know that just the two of us will not be able to defeat him alone. Also, he has his magic! Celestia was the only one that knew a spell to have us not affected by his magic."

"But... there has to be a way! There has to be!" I yelled.

"..." She sat down on the floor in thought. Then, her eyes opened wide and she smiled, only for it to be replaced by a frown.

"Twilight...? You know something, don`t you?" I asked.

"Yes, but then I realized it isn`t something permanent. Do you remember when Discord got sick?"

"Yeah, wasn`t it that... um... oh yeah...! The Tatzlwurm...?"

"Correct! It sneezed on him and he was extremely weak!"

"But where can we get one? You don`t think that Fluttershy might have one hidden somewhere?" I asked as I got up and tried to look for one.

"Rare to find one here," She explains. "Fluttershy had many, many animals, but not once did she mention one. Plus, they are really big. It might eat the other animals with its weird tentacles!"

"True, true... but hold up, if this worm thingy is the only way to stop him, even if for a few days, and we can`t get one, what happens?!"

"Most likely...?" She asked. I nodded. "We won`t survive this."

"Won`t you, Twi? I mean, you're an alicorn, aren`t they immortal?"

"Sure, I have the blood of an alicorn, but like I said, he took my magic, my horn and my wings! Without the magic, it is hardly possible to survive," She replied with a frown.

"Twi, Minty, you in there?" Rainbow asked from outside.

"Are you alone?" I asked after a pause.

"Yes, I am alone! But you need to let me in!" She yells.

I opened the door and there she was. There was blood all over her body and her tail was curled into a huge mess, messier and curlier than Pinkie`s. She had no visible cuts or scratches.

It wasn`t her blood, it was somepony else`s.

"Rainbow, oh my goodness... what happened?" Twilight gasped as she saw her state. The colorful mare stepped in, shaking from the fear she was experiencing.

"Discord, he... Cutie Mark... Crusaders... they..." She tried talking, but to no oblige, the words slurred.

"Spit it out!" I ordered.

"Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom...! They are all dead!" She shrieked.

**So, a little long of a chapter, I guess. I don`t know, I just didn`t know when the right time to cut this off was. Also, it was brought to my attention that Minty is an actual character from another generation, but with different looks. That is why in the bio of this fanfic I said I was 99.9% sure! Haha, but just so we all know, it is like I half own her. I mean, I kind of created her, but then again it was like a based off-pony. Oh well! Also, this story is based off of the Fan Made Pony song "Discord Kinetic Typography". That is an awesome song and I love the music video they remade of the original!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Mikayla**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders... they are dead?" I gasped. Tears glided down Rainbow`s face and Twilight calmed her by stroking her mane with her hoof.

"Yes... all except for Babs! I had to... I had to watch!" She cried out. "Discord, he, he-"

"Rainbow," Twilight whispered, "It`s okay. We know what he could`ve done, you don`t need to talk about it." Dash let out a shaky breath and stopped crying. "That`s right, Rainbow Dash, just calm down... But one question,"

"Mmhmm, what is it?" Rainbow asks.

"Why were you in Canterlot anyways?" Rainbow stood up and went to look out of a window.

"I wanted to try and find some extra supplies, ya know, in case we ran out, and... he just kind of made me appear in the castle." She looked around outside while talking, and she shuddered. "I`m getting a bad feeling... we need to keep watch."

"Rain," I joked, "When Pinkie died, did you get her Pinkie Sense?"

"Yeah, I wish," She responded.

So, basically, that is how our afternoon went. We followed Rainbows sense, and she was way too scared to leave the house even after we told her we needed to find food.

The street was a mess of dead ponies. We saw old friends, like Fleetfoot, Octavia, Spitfire, Dinky, and Vinyl Scratch. There were others, but they were all too far into the decomposing stage. We weren`t able to name any other ponies, but we did see some that had died recently.

Riots had started to break out in all of Equestria. Ponies were fighting for food rations, for cloaks, for anything that we all need to survive.

"Discord has just been watching it all happen. I don`t understand why he could be all evil!" Twilight muttered.

"I thought you said he was the Master of Chaos?"

"..."

We ended up raiding the train station for anything left over. We had knives in our pockets (**author`s note: I watched a video about Derptor and Derpy said to the Doctor: "We have pockets, check on your cutie mark."**) and we found absolutely nothing in the train station. After checking the basement of Sugarcube Corner, however, we found a load of stuff.

The basement was locked and it smelled of vanilla and cinnamon. Since Pinkie had trusted Twilight, she had given the key before her passing.

The purple earth pony (or, used-to-be alicorn) unlocked the door, and after a heavy sigh, walked in.

The floor was marble and it froze the bottoms of our hooves. The walls were all rainbows, and I instantly had my mind switch to Dash, who was still at Fluttershy`s house... I hope.

"Twi...?" I asked. Twilight nodded. "Do you think that Dash is okay?"

We looked up in unison and froze. "You don`t think... did we lock the door?" She whispers harshly. "Shit, shit, shit, shit! It`s not-" She paused at the voices upstairs.

"Do you think anything is in this dump?" A stallion asked.

"What would there be, anyway? I mean, this is just a cake shop." A mare answered.

**Author`s Note:**

**So, how did you like this chapter? I am thinking about putting Doctor Whooves in this. It could definitely help the story along a bit better in my eyes, because, I mean, he can time travel! Someone brought it to me that Minty can`t be a flawless pony, and trust me, soon enough you will understand how she isn`t. I mean, remember chapter one? Discord didn`t take her horn or magic away because she seemed to be worthless in his eyes.**

**Let me know if you would like Doctor Whooves in the story by submitting a review/PM. Also, check out the poll still! Only two people voted last time I checked, and for different things! So yeah, the poll is on my profile: What Is The Most "Offensive" Thing About Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves?**

**Thank you all very much!**

**-Mikayla (GothicPegasister)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I covered my mouth with my hooves and looked around franticly for somewhere to hide. There were chairs, tables, all covered in dust. There were no other windows or doors, and while Twilight ran for the lights, I climbed into a small dresser.

Twilight saw me hide and nodded with a frown. She dove for under the bed as the creaking steps made noise from the ponies standing on it.

"Really, Whooves, I don`t understand, why would we come here instead of, I don`t know, houses?!" The mare muttered.

"Trust me! Like I said, Pinkie never ran out of food! She Pinkie Promised she wouldn`t!" He laughed.

Apparently the stallion was someone named Whooves... why did that name sound so... familiar? This... Whooves guy also knew Pinkie Pie!

Twilight shared a look of determination with me and reminded me to stay quiet. She then tried to get out from underneath the bed.

"Yeah, but if this mare you speak of is already long gone, how in the name of Celestia`s ashes are we supposed to—argh, ack!" The mare coughed.

Whooves scrambled to the mare and turned the light on before looking at Twilight with great sorrow.

The mare Twilight was strangling with her bare hooves fell to the floor. She was a beautiful pony with a dark brown mane and tail, almost matching Whooves`, and a red body with a trashcan cutie mark. I had never seen the mare before.

Whooves, however, I had recognized. The same gleam in his eyes when he had spoken to us in Canterlot when Derpy had disappeared. He had changed since then, obviously. Derpy had died (sadly) about a week into Discord`s ruling while trying to protect Dinky, who had also died.

This had changed the chestnut stallion – his coat, eyes, and mane had darkened. His mane was a huge disheveled mess.

His name was Doctor Whooves. He was supposedly a Time Lord from the planet in Gallifrey before transforming into a pony form from his so called TARDIS.

"Doctor Whooves!" Twilight gasped. "I am so sorry!" She then changed her eyesight to my hiding spot where I was peeking out.

The Doctor was walking towards me with a confused expression. "Minty... is that you?" He asked.

"I... Doctor Whooves, I am so sorry! I am SO sorry!" I cried.

"Why are you crying all of a sudden?" Twi asked suspiciously with a grin as she started pushing against the mare`s chest, trying to revive her.

"Listen, Minty, I understand you feel guilty, but it wasn`t your fault," He said with a frown. "There was nothing we could do," He muttered silently.

"I... you... are you, um... sure?" I asked. I averted my eyes from his and stepped out from my hiding spot.

The mare Twilight had been giving CPR to wouldn`t blink her violet eyes. "I... I killed a mare, I killed her...!" She screeched.

"So... I wanted to talk to you all." Doctor Whooves announced with a wicked grin on his face. "I know how to overthrow Discord."

**Author`s Note: Wow, was that unexpected, huh? Haha, just so you know... this isn`t the sequel to I Just Don` t Know What Went Wrong. I just wanted to throw that in there for my own enjoyment. Again, I state loud and clear: THIS IS NOT THE SEQUEL TO "I JUST DON`T KNOW WHAT WENT WRONG." I also stated in the end of I Just Don`t Know What Went Wrong there will not be a sequel unless highly requested.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you like it so far! Thanks for your continued support on both of these stories. Starting my profile I published the first chapter of I Just Don`t Know What Went Wrong I hadn`t thought I would get over 250+ views, and about 50+ visitors! That means over 300 in total have read I Just Don`t Know What Went Wrong! Cheers to that! *clink* XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Wait, why couldn`t you do it earlier?" I nearly shouted.

"Well... I need help." He smirked.

"No... No way...!" Twilight laughed eagerly. "You don`t mean... are going to travel in the TARDIS?!"

"Right you are!" He laughs. "We need to travel back in time!"

"Travel into the past? Oh, so exciting!" Twilight clapped her hooves together.

"I... yay...?" I whispered. "So... when can we actually... um, start?"

"Right this very second!" The Doctor said.

He ushered us into the blue time box, which was (much to my surprise) still running. Twilight was having a fangirl moment, Doctor Whooves getting a wave of nostalgia as he remembered his previous missions, while I had a panic attack.

"I don`t want to do this," I said to the Doctor quickly. "Can I take a free pass?"

"Minty, I don`t understand why you are so scared! I mean, the girl hasn`t made a mistake in very long!" He laughed as he patted the TARDIS`s control panel, causing a power outage. "...almost,"

(1 hour later)

The power had gotten back a few minutes ago and we were preparing ourselves for the TARDIS to make its usual sound of landing.

VWROOP, VWROOP, VWROOP... it cried.

"Landing is completed!" The Doctor announced happily.

"How far back have we gone?" I asked him. Twilight looked around outside to see where we have landed in Equestria.

"I think I put in about a month or two. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just curious." Also known as, I hoped he would bring us to a safe time zone so if he did turn to a madpony and leave us alone we could survive.

"Hey, there`s the Princess`s castle!" The Doctor smiled.

We trotted to the door of the castle and opened it.

"Princesses, there is going to be an attack!" We all yelled.

"Hmm...?" Princess Luna asked as she lifted her head up. We had disrupted a nap that Celestia hadn`t known about, and it almost made me laugh.

"Twilight Sparkle, Doctor Whooves, so glad to see you all again...!" Princess Celestia smiled. "How are things with Derpy, and Twilight, how are your friends?"

"Derpy, Dinky, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Spike will die in the course of a month," Twilight replied glumly.

"Who... why would..." Then, the Princess`s looked at each other.

"Discord..." They hissed together.

"Did somepony say my name?" A voice laughed.

"EVERYPONY, GET TO COVER! GUARDS, GET HIM AND SPREAD WORD!" Celestia ordered as we all ran.

"Not going to work, my little ponies..." Discord growled. With a snap every single object disappeared from the room, leaving an empty room with a single window that showed Discord sitting on a throne.

"You stay back, you fiend!" Twilight yelled. She went to use her magic, but then remembered she didn`t have it still. "You got lucky..."

"Oh, no, I am SO scared!" Discord faked as he grabbed me and doubled his size.

"No, help...!" I pleaded.

"Minty...!" The Doctor and Twi yelled.

Discord grabbed my leg and twisted it. I screamed in agony. I knew that no one could help me, but Celestia and Luna were using every spell they could.

Discord continued to like to hear me cry, so he bent my leg forwards. I heard a snap and felt myself losing feeling. The world went dizzy and everything and everypony went into a haze of grey blur.

"You are in pain, yes?" Discord asks with a smile. How about we do something... a bit more fun...? At least... for me, it will be."

He grabbed my leg and pulled it straight off, like when you rip out a tooth.

Then I was dropped to the floor. The world got smaller and the ponies around me cringed in fear.

"Discord... what have you done...?" Luna asks him, still shocked by his playing.

"You see, I want something to happen to you all... something sad. Something... chaotic," He said with an evil grin. With a snap the room turned to its normal self.

"What... what could you possibly want...?" A guard asked once they entered the room. "You know what... don`t answer that. I will not let you harm the Princesses! Guards – attack!"

They all ran as fast as they could to the hybrid we called Discord. Twilight and the Doctor pulled me over to Celestia and Luna and I blacked out to the sound of laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"Minty...? Are you awake...?" Someone asked.

"Is she going to survive, Doctor?" Someone else had asked.

"Twilight, I am a Doctor of Time and Space, not a doctor that 'fixes ponies'."

"Well... well then what are you doing?"

"Real doctor`s or not, you always wrap up the missing limb so there is no infection."

"Minty, are you awake?"

"No, stay back...!" Someone shouted.

I looked up to see I was still in the same room. Discord, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna were nowhere to be found. I was surrounded by Twilight and Doctor Whooves, who was making my first interpretation of his name a reality by actually caring for my wound.

"I... where..." My head still felt foggy and I saw Doctor Whooves lighten up a bit... literally.

"After your accident Princess Celestia and Luna followed the guards to Discord, who disappeared. He should be somewhere in Rainbow Falls or Cloudsdale, however." We both gave the stallion looks like 'how do you know?' He then sighed and rolled his eyes. "Those two places were the first towns he went to when he started his ruling."

"When... how long was I out...?" I managed to say as I cringed when he wrapped my left leg too tightly.

"Sorry, I`ll fix that," He apologized.

"Um... you were out for about half an hour...?" Twilight said.

"Sure, don`t ask the TIMELORD about TIME," He laughed.

"But... I thought it meant time as-"

"Yeah, it was a joke. It means time as in time travel, not clock-reading."

An awkward silence filled the room.

"...awkward..." Twi muttered with a giggle.

I tried to stand up while talking. "Well... well what can we do...? The same thing will *cough* happen again if we just *cough, cough*-"

"Minty, settle down!" The Doctor ordered. "You still need rest!"

"...but... innocent lives are... dying!" I yelled with tears in my eyes. Then, I froze.

"Minty...? Minty, can you respond to me?!" Twi and the Doctor asked, waving hooves in front of my face.

I pushed them out of the way and stood up and ran.

My house is Ponyville was really far away, but I didn`t have time for a train ride. "Come on," I yelled at myself, "Go, and run!"

"MINTY, GET BACK HERE!" The Doctor screeched. Ponies everywhere were staring at us and asked: "are we seeing double...?"

"OH, no you don`t!" Twilight yelled as she finally caught up to me, along with the Doctor.

"What are you, stupid?" Doctor Whooves yelled. His coat, mane, and tail turned darker and his eyes got a hint of red.

"I... Whooves..."

"No, that doesn`t mean you can just run off!"

"I needed to see my parents!"

"What if your past self actually saw you? What if..."

"Doctor Whooves, relax!" Twilight screamed.

"I..." I started.

"I`m... I am sorry," He muttered. "Come on, we need to get to the TARDIS before anything else happens."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

We rode the TARDIS in silence before I started talking to Whooves.

It was about 2 in the morning and Twilight had already chosen a room to sleep in for the night. Whooves hadn`t slept because he said he couldn`t without a nightmare. Actually, he said he wanted to make sure the TARDIS was running smoothly, but we all know he meant the first thing.

"Okay, listen, Whooves... I am so sorry for everything that happened. It`s just..."

"I know, Mint, I know. Me too..." He said in a monotone. "But you needed to learn that no matter what, you are going to need to come first. If you get too attached, then when it ends you will be extremely devastated."

"Speaking of that... I am sorry about Dit-"

"DON`T... don`t say her name..." He growled. His eyes got redder and his body grew darker.

"Doctor... Doctor your turning darker than regular...!"

"Shut up..." He muttered.

"I think I might... I might go to sleep."

"Yeah... yeah, um, me too..." He replied, although we both knew that even if he layed in bed he wouldn`t sleep.

_You can`t trust him,_ someone laughed.

"Who-who`s there?" I asked.

_Oh, it isn`t important. What I want to know is why you are still with him and Twilight Sparkle._

"Actually, it is important! I want to know I if I am hallucinating or dreaming!"

_Why are you with them, still?_

"Because..." I couldn`t find a good reason.

_See? You have no idea if he is stable. You saw him change, now didn`t you?_

"Just be quiet!" I yelled.

"Who are you talking to?!" Whooves and Twi ask as they walk into my room.

"I don`t know, to be honest."

"Well... get back to bed. We need to hit the time and space road tomorrow again. Maybe we can find a way to fix that leg of yours and save Equestria." Twi mentioned.

"Yeah," I yawned, "You`re right. I`ll tune him out."

They left my room and I turned on my lamp and pulled out my notebook.

(Entry)

Well, today wasn`t as expected. I met up with Whooves again and Twilight strangled a mare. Whooves`s body darkened, and when I mentioned Ditzy it got worse.

I have been hearing voices and I thought it sounded somewhat similar to our new "ruler" Discord. I mean, that is impossible.

Actually, he is the Master of Chaos. That isn`t exactly ruled out. I might tell the group tomorrow.

Oh, and while we traveled back in time, I lost a leg. Yup, he ripped it right off. I hate it in Equestria. I mean, what else could happen?!

(Entry is over)

"Stay back!" Twilight screamed. "Mint, help...! Get help!"

"Twi...!"

When I walked into her room I saw a darker version of Doctor Whooves trying to get to Twilight.

He had almost black skin and his mane and tail were pitch blackness, the same color of a shadow. His black bowtie made his light aqua blue eyes stand out.

"Get out of here!" I screamed.

The darker version of Whooves stood over top of Twilight, and before I knew it, I heard screaming.

A shot of pain went up to my thigh and I opened my eyes.

"Are you okay?" Doctor Whooves asks me. "You were screaming and you wouldn`t stop."

"I... I don`t know." I looked back to my leg (which was recently wrapped) and sighed. "I was... was I dreaming? How long was I out?!"

I was still in the TARDIS, for starters. Doctor Whooves was in regular condition, and Twilight was frowning.

"About a day... I had to rewrap your bandage because it was soaked. While you were out, Twilight found Rainbow-"

"HIYA, MINTY!" Rainbow yelled as she ran over to me.

"Rainbow, I thought you would be dead...?"

"Nah, I can fight off a few bad guys!" She joked as she held up her hooves.

"What about Discord...?"

"He moved out of Canterlot and is now in Cloudsdale. I was thinking we could set something up so that we can get rid of his magic." Twilight mentioned.

"I... THAT`S IT!" I yelled.

"Huh?"

"We fight!"

"We are going to fight?" Twilight asked.

"Yes!" I yelled.

"Minty, I hope you know that he has all of our magic!" Rainbow reminded me.

"Actually, it isn`t a bad idea," Doctor Whooves said. "We travel back, and then before he gets to Canterlot, we get him!"


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everypony, GothicPegasister here with some news.

Due to permanent writer`s block, I cannot finish this story. The story isn`t good enough in my eyes, and I just feel like I am doing something badly. There could be something I overlook, something I miss, and something I get wrong...

Also, to make it simpler, I am out of ideas. Basically I will just end this story here. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but I can`t find a good way to make Minty (or anypony else) even come close to killing Discord (which is how this fiasco ends anyway). The only way is to let him step down for just a split second, stop the madness... and I know Discord wouldn`t do that.

My apologies, I really should have thought about how this would all end before I actually wrote the first sentence.

I have started a new story about Derpy and the Doctor called Nostalgia. Check it out maybe?

Thank you for the continued support, reviews, favorites, and even just reading this story at all.

Sorry,

Mikayla (GothicPegasister)


End file.
